Candle Light Can Kill the Darkness
by nightothers
Summary: Every year there is only one day that Blaine dreads the most because of the loneliness and heart ache. That day is his birthday. But will this year be any different.


Blaine stared at the calendar next to his computer. He knew it was fast approaching. It's not like the universe had suddenly decided to cut him some slack and completely skip the day, making it so August 30th never existed. Why couldn't the calendar read 29th, 31th?

It was only a week away and already his parents have left for a business trip and a charity auction far away from him. His older brother was taking the opportunity to practically live at his girlfriend's apartment up in Columbus, which would leave him alone for the next week. He doubted that it would really be different if they were here.

'Just like last year and the year before that,' he thought morosely looking down at the phone in his hand. Kurt had sent him a text a few minutes prior stating that tomorrow his dad was taking him and Finn around to look at colleges in the area which would mean he'd be gone until the second of September. A part of Blaine felt angry and hurt that Kurt would even think about leaving him alone on the 30th but than again Blaine never told Kurt when his birthday actually was.

The lone teen hung his head and refused to let the tears fall, again.

For the next two days Blaine did everything he could think of to keep his mind off the 30th. He called Nick and Jeff up, inviting them over for video games and pizza, talked on Skype with Wes as he settled into his dorm than later with David, and even cleaned the house, top to bottom. The curly haired teen even surprised himself when he ventured into the garage to organiz.

But sooner than he knew midnight hit and it was the 30th. And just like he expected, he was alone. He checked his phone, making sure it wasn't on silent or vibrate. But there where no missed calls or texts. No new emails waiting for him.

Blaine tried to never hope, tried to never expect anything on this horrible day but he couldn't help it. Every year since his parents deemed him old enough to stay home alone for extended periods of time he stayed by the phone hoping they'd remember, hoping someone would remember.

Tears fell from his eyes slowly as he stared at the clock on his bedside table, wishing the hours to go back or speed up. He pulled his legs to his chest and just sat there on his bed lost in his own head. He played out scenes of a big party, people there just for him. His eyes unfocused and the darkened empty room in front of him blurred behind tears. He saw Kurt there holding a cake with a large smile looking at him with only love in his eyes.

His friends were tugging on him, all trying to wish him a great day, trying to hug him to let him know they were here with him, for him. On the side he saw his parents talking with Kurt's dad and stepmom, all four with large smiles on their faces. He catches his dad's eye who just smiles proudly back and nodded. They were all there just for him.

He stayed in that world for most of the night until troubled sleep finally over took him. Blaine was only down for a few hours until a nightmare woke him up. His breathing was erratic as his heart raced inside his chest. The red numbers on his clock read nine something in the morning. He groaned as he grabbed his pillow and tried to reposition himself. But the moment he shut his eyes the nightmare returned.

The walls were cast in shadow and he couldn't quite tell where he was. But than he saw Kurt and the breath the shorter teen was holding in was released in relief. He stepped towards him and called out. Kurt didn't react. He ran up to his boyfriend and tried to get his attention, nothing. Kurt stood there and it seemed like he was singing but no sound reached Blaine's ears. He tried to grab onto Kurt's arm but as much as he tried to pull him back Kurt just walked away. He felt Kurt's arm within his grasp but nothing.

It fell apart, the world shattering beneath his feet. Everything fell away but not him. He stayed where he was. It was limbo he just knew it. He tried calling out but all he heard was murmurs and static. It was getting louder and closer. He tried to move his limbs, tried to run away but every time he tried to move an invisible force held him down, grabbed at his limbs and gripped tight.

But through the static he heard a weird sound. It was repetitive but in no set pattern. It was like pebbles bouncing off of glass. As Blaine focused on that sound he wormed his way out of the darkness of his mind and into the muted light of his bedroom.

Once fully back to consciousness he slowly extracted himself from his bed and made his way over to his window. He stopped for a moment realizing the sound had stopped as well. Blaine debated just crawling back into bed but decided to open the curtains, the window and peer outside.

As he popped his head out hope inside of him flared up. Maybe it was Kurt. He may not be turning sixteen but he wouldn't put it past Kurt to pull a Sixteen Candles moment on him. But no, Kurt didn't know about his birthday and he wasn't standing below his window or at his car looking smug with a birthday cake.

Inside he tormented himself for letting the hope that refused to die come out of its cage while he pulled his head in and shut the window. Just as he latched the window he heard the front door creak open slowly and than shut with little force. Fear gripped him as he grabbed the nearest heavy object, a lacrosse stick and gripped it tight.

"Please not today. Please don't add to this miserable day," Blaine said softly under his breath. He walked to his bedroom door and listened. Since the door was cracked open a few inches he could hear someone down there or actually it sounded like two people. A quick glance over told him it was right before noon. He honestly didn't want to meet the people who would be ballsy enough to break in during the daytime but he had no choice.

He pushed the door open silently and began to make his way towards the stairs. Voices drifted up as he made his way down. In his distraction he forgot the third from the top creaked and with that sound silenced the voices.

"Stupidity or nothing," he muttered as he practically jumped down the last few stairs and held the lacrosse stick high as a sort of battle cry fell from his lips.

Standing before him was Kurt and Finn both completely wide eyed. Finn was holding a medium sized birthday cake while it looked like Kurt was about to light the candle. All three stood frozen for a moment until Kurt crossed his arms and smiled.

"Why hello Brave Heart," the fair skinned teen remarked sarcastically, crossing his arms. Blaine stood there stunned and only had enough thought to pretty much drop the lacrosse stick. He took a few steps in, looking between his boyfriend and said boyfriend's brother.

"How did you know?"

"Remember a few months ago you couldn't find your wallet and than I just happened to find it later that day? Sorry to say I pick pocketed you."

"Uh… Kurt?"

"Don't be mad I wanted to know when your birthday was without asking you so I could surprise you some how, like this. Sorry for lying about the college road trip. That was Finn's idea." Blaine looked at Finn and confusion was restored to his features. "Oh and he's here because he caught me baking the cake yesterday. He's only here for cake."

"So not cool, dude," Finn muttered with a smile as he stepped forward and showed off the cake. "Birthdays only happen like once a year-" Kurt couldn't help roll his eyes and Blaine smile slightly, "- And they need to be celebrated. You where there at my party so I'm here for you." Finn let go and shoulder checked him. "And the cake," he added with a wink.

"Granted this isn't your party. That's later tonight at our house. Don't worry my dad knows. He's barbequing for you. He knows how much you loved those ribs a few weeks ago. It's nothing big. I didn't go over board. It's just a family party, you know since you're…" Kurt trailed off looking slightly embarrassed at that. Finn just laughed as he walked over Blaine, putting the cake down on the table near the couch.

"Happy birthday, dude!" He grappled the shorter teen into a tight hold and gave him a bear hug before turning him over to Kurt.

"Happy birthday, my love," Kurt said softly as he hugged Blaine tightly and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Blaine barely reacted. He was still in shock. Kurt looked at him a moment before asking in a whisper, "I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?"

The sadness and hurt that resounded in Kurt's whisper startled Blaine back to life. "No! God no!" He grabbed Kurt and hugged him fiercely. "Thank you, Kurt. Thank you so much." He looked over to Finn, "Thank you as well." The shorter boy wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend's waist as he said soft, "I love you so much. God, you have no idea." Blaine's words were muffled slightly since he was pressed so close to the man he loved.

Later on after the day was done as he sat out on the back porch with Kurt, Finn and Rachel within Kurt's counting the stars in the sky. After all the other New Direction members and a few of the Warbler's had come and gone with birthday wishes and small gifts Blaine realized something. He was thankful for and to Kurt in so many ways but the one of he was most thankful was for Kurt not mentioning the tears that stained the taller teen's shirt as they stood in Blaine's living room earlier that day.


End file.
